


Study Break

by La_Madrugada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperate Times Call for Desperate Fic, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Madrugada/pseuds/La_Madrugada
Summary: Hermione overworks herself. Harry takes her in hand.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Study Break

* * *

Harry was fairly certain of the scene that awaited him beyond the portrait door: his girlfriend, pacing frenetically, wand making half-hearted motions as she ran through a list of spells. Robes off, or perhaps just tossed over her lap. Hair at full curl, and likely even more...energetic than usual. His own body tensed in anticipation, knowing what he was likely to find, as well as the consequences. 

He was right, mostly. Hermione hunched over her desk, wand still moving, but otherwise still somehow managing to give off the appearance of pacing despite being seated. Her hair fairly crackled. 

She looked up, briefly, eyes slightly unfocused. “Oh, Harry, you’re back so soon. I thought for sure you’d be gone another hour. I’m almost done with this chapter, just give me a moment.”

Practice had, in fact, run quite late. 

“Hermione,” he tried gently. “Did you take a break for dinner?”

She waved him off and turned another page, still muttering under her breath. “I’m fine, I’m not hungry at all, Harry, honest I’m not, and I was being so productive I just didn’t want to stop in the middle.”

“Hermione,” he repeated, a bit more sternly, and she straightened at his tone.

“I know, Harry,,” she said apologetically. “You know how I get. But with NEWTs next week I just really can’t afford to slack off, can’t you see?”

“You promised me,” he growled, crossing the room to her desk in a few, long strides. “You sat right there and promised me that if I left you alone and went to practice, you would take a break every hour and eat dinner with Ginny and Neville besides. It’s been four hours, Hermione. How many breaks did you take?”

Hermione chewed her lip, debating on whether answering or simply staying silent would be the safer option. “O-one,” she answered hesitantly. “But it was for a whole fifteen minutes and I had a cauldron cake, too! So I did eat.”

Harry sighed. “This is my own fault. I should have known better than to leave you by yourself this close to exams.” He reached down and swooped her up in his arms, ignoring her shriek of dismay as he set her none-too-lightly on the sofa. 

“Harry! What are you -” 

He kissed her roughly, swallowing her protest. Still kissing her, he grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back, holding them securely in one of his own before pulling back and casting. “ _Incarcerous supprimere,_ ” he said, before she had a chance to react. 

The look of shock of her face quickly gave way to frustration as she began to test the bonds, and then apprehension when a _finite_ showed no effect. 

“Harry! What was that spell! Why can’t I break it?” She looked up at him imploringly, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. 

Harry knelt down in front of her and simply kissed her again. “A handy little trick I’ve been saving,” he answered, pressing more kisses to her eyes and cheeks. “You’ve gotten much too good at wandless magic, so I had to find a way to stop you completely. They work like magical suppression cuffs.”

“Harry! You can’t do that! Let me go right now! I’m not in the mood to play games!” She all but stamped her foot. 

Harry spared her a single glance before continuing his pathway down her neck. “I’m not playing games with you, Hermione. You broke your promise to me, and so you’re going to spend the rest of the night as my little fucktoy, do you understand?”

Hermione shuddered and bit her lip, tears still leaking from her eyes. “I can't,” she protested. “I need to study, Harry, _please_.”

Harry calmly began to undo the buttons of her blouse, exposing soft, lace-clad breasts. He pushed the fabric down off her shoulders before reaching to kiss a few stray tears off of her cheeks. “Don’t cry, sweetheart,” he said, flicking open the front clasp of her bra. “You’re going to be a good girl and let me touch you.” He brushed the pads of his thumbs across her nipples, leaning forward to lightly suck on one, and then the other. “You don’t want me to gag you, do you?” he asked sternly. She shook her head miserably. 

“That’s my sweet girl,” he said, reaching up once more to kiss her mouth, sweeping her tongue with his. “You whimper so pretty when I’ve got my hands on you.You know how hard it makes me.”

She did whimper a bit at that, though Harry could tell it was costing her to let the noise escape. He fondled her breasts, kneading and stroking and admiring their softness, thrust out for his perusal by her forced position. He pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting the dark mass tumble down her shoulders.

“That’s better,” he said, surveying her with satisfaction. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were still bright, and her mouth was swollen and pink. Her dark curls framed her heavy breasts, already sporting multiple love bites. He would cheerfully kill anyone who saw her like this - not that he would ever let that happen. “I need something to hold onto while I’ve got my cock in your mouth.” 

Her eyes widened, and she struggled against the ropes, succeedingly only in making an even more fetching picture when her breasts moved distractingly. “Please, Harry,” she pleaded. “Just let me finish my chapter and then I’ll come suck you off. I’ll be so good. I’ll use my tongue the way you like and swallow it all down, I promise.” 

Harry frowned down at her as he stood. “You’ve already broken one promise to me, Hermione, and you’re going to take your punishment like you deserve. That means I’m going to strip you down and paint you with my come before the night is through. You’re going to let me inside every hole if I like, do you understand? Nod, Hermione,” he commanded.

She pouted, but nodded all the same.

“You painted quite a pretty picture for me there, darling, so I’m going to let you do just that.” He pulled his jersey up over his head, and stepped out of his trousers and pants, leaving himself completely bare. He tossed a pillow on the floor and had Hermione kneel down on it before settling back in her spot, reversing their positions from a few seconds before. He brushed his thumb across her lips, smearing what remained of her pink lipgloss. “Are you going to be my little fucktoy? My little slut? Are you going to let me fuck your perfect little mouth and wreck your pretty cunt?”

She nodded again, eyes darkening. 

He fisted his prick, already unbearable hard. “Open up, pretty girl. I even showered after practice so that I wouldn’t dirty your mouth even more than I have to.”

Hermione opened her mouth obediently, letting Harry slide his cock in until she gagged. She pulled back, and then slowly worked her way back down, careful to keep a steady suction as she worked her tongue across the underside. Harry let her continue for a few minutes before twining his fingers in her hair and forcing her to speed up. 

“That’s right, just like that, Hermione. You love it when I use you like this, don’t you? I own you, I own your gorgeous little mouth and these beautiful tits and you’ll always be mine to touch and suck and use, won’t you? You’ve given yourself to me, haven’t you, Hermione?” he crooned, panting. “Fuck, I’m too close.” He pulled himself out of her mouth and hauled her up to her feet, maneuvering her so that she was bent over the arm of the couch. He pressed her cheek against the cushion, palming her arse with the other hand as he casually vanished her skirt and knickers. 

He slid one finger down her cunt, teasing the folds. “Merlin, you’re so fucking wet. No moving, my darling.” He bent down to swipe his tongue across her, slapping her arse sharply when she wriggled and moaned. His tongue probed deeper, twisting and circling, as his fingers danced around her clit. He alternated light and more forceful sucks, teasing until he felt her clench around him with a soft gasp. 

He pulled his mouth away and stepped up behind her, undoing her bindings and kissing each wrist before placing them down on either side of her head. “Clutch the cushion if you need to, I’m not going to go slow.”

He gripped her hips and entered her with a swift thrust, pounding into her wildly. “God, you feel so good. Nobody else gets to see you like this, to feel you like this. You take my cock so well, sweet girl. Every time I look at you I just want to fucking ruin you, you’re so gorgeous. So pretty it’s painful. I just want you filthy and moaning for me. I’m going to fill you up, sweetheart. I’m going to keep you sated and so full of my cum that you’ll never even look at anyone else. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

He could feel her walls tightening around him, her soft cries keeping in time with his own more steadily erratic rhythm. He wrapped his arms under her shoulders, swiveling her on his cock until she was splayed out her back before him, mindless with pleasure. He slammed into her a few more times, reaching down between them to press against her clit. She tensed suddenly and gasped, and Harry followed her quickly into release, coming so hard he saw stars. 

He let himself lie against her soft, sweaty body for a few seconds, before staggering up to stand, careful to stay inside her. He hauled her up against him, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck and settle sleepily. 

Still holding her tightly to him, he walked over to their bed and carefully settled them under the covers, Hermione’s body draped across his. 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Harry,” she breathed out, snuggling in even closer as his hands made wide sweeping arcs across her smooth back. “I’m sorry I broke my promise.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Sleep now,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll be right here. I’ll always be right here.”

* * *


End file.
